


Hot dreams

by GonFreecss



Series: Rozin advent calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Roku discovers by a dream a secret.
Relationships: Roku/Sozin (Avatar)
Series: Rozin advent calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037100
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Hot dreams

It was not a secret that firebenders were warmer. It was thanks to their bendings that their temperature was higher but that night Roku was feeling hot for that a different reason.He had the weirdest dream, one dream involving both him and his best friend Sozin doing an activity not of friends. The problem was that until that moment he never thought of Sozin in a romantic or sexual way, he thought that maybe it was just his hormones doing a mess. 

He was wrong. Everytime he was with his friend he remembered every detail and it was uncomfortable and he tried to forget but it was imposible. 

* * *

He was biting the pillow to not make any sound that would wake up others. He felt ashamed of himself, having wet dreams was one thing but masturbating thinking that he was having sex with Sozin was unforgivable. He wanted to kiss him and feel his hands and his mouth on him, he wanted to feel him inside. 

When he came the guilt started again. 

* * *

He started avoiding him, it was the same excuse always. "I have avatar lessons". He thought that Sozin believed him but he realized that he was a foolish when one night he found Sozin on his room siting on his bed.

"Answer me why have you been avoiding me". If Roku ever had a doubt if Sozin would be a good Fire Lord in that moment the doubts vanished. He was really good at making other people obeyed him, his presence was intimidating. Just when he was going to deny it Sozin was faster. "And don´t even try to lie to me!". 

Roku answered without looking at his eyes. "Some days ago I had a dream, involving both of us. It was nothing but it made me realized that I don´t see you just as a friend."

By the sond Sozin started walking and soon he was in front of him. "Look at me". Roku obeyed. His heart was beating fast and he felt hot. "You are an idiot for thinking that you can avoid me just because you have a crush on me. Because we will always be together so you can´t run from me and I feel the same way about you. I had been in love with you for a long time. " The kiss was gentle and loving and when they separated Sozin had a naughty smile on his face. "Now tell me about that wet and hot dream". 

"Shut up, I never said that it was that type of dream." They sat on the bed, Roku blushing and Sozin laughing. 

"You did it. Not directly but you didn´t give details about the dream and you were avoiding me really hard and you are blushing." 

When words fail, you need to attack. Roku throw him a pillow. "You are an idiot. Now, get out of my room." 

The fight made his best friend and now boyfriend to laugh harder. He started attacking too. 

They ended up later tired but so happy. They looked at their eyes with love, tenderness and...lust. 

"In your dreams, who was the one on top?". 

Roku understood his question, he was asking if he was okay and how he wanted to do it. He licked his lips. 

"You". 

**Author's Note:**

> When someone tell you that you can´t run from them it is not romantic, but this is Sozin so it fits perfectly.  
> If you like it leave kudos/comments/bookmarks


End file.
